U.S. Pat. No. 3,070,617 discloses a cyclic trisiloxane comprised of the (CF.sub.3 C.sub.2 H.sub.4).sub.2 SiO unit as well as a cyclic tetrasiloxane comprised of the (CF.sub.3 C.sub.2 H.sub.4).sub.2 SiO unit. However, straight-chain polysiloxanes in which each silicon atom bears two F(CF.sub.2).sub.a C.sub.2 H.sub.4 groups where a is an integer with a value of 1 to 10 are not dislcosed. When the present experimented with the synthesis of fluorosilicone polymer from cyclic trisiloxane with the formula (CF.sub.3 C.sub.2 H.sub.4).sub.2 SiO using conventional basic catalysts (e.g., potassium silanoate, sodium silanolate, lithium silanolate), a fluorosilicone polymer comprised of a siloxane unit with formula EQU [F(CF.sub.2).sub.a C.sub.2 H.sub.4 ].sub.2 SiO.sub.2/2 (a)
where a is an integer with a value 1 to 10 was not obtained.
The present invention takes as its objects the introduction of novel fluorosilicone polymers and methods for the preparation thereof.